We're burning in the sweet sunshine
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: "Et plus personne ne m'appellera salope."
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : We're burning in the sweet sunshine**

 **Rating : M ( lemon, probably)**

 **Couple : Konan/Hinata**

 **Résumé : « Et plus personne ne m'appellera salope. »**

 **Notes : Coucou ! Oh mon dieu xD je suis trop contente de partager cette histoire avec vous. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je travaille autant le personnage d'Hinata. On a toujours eu du mal à s'entendre elle et moi, mais je crois qu'on gère maintenant xD Evidemment, on part sur un couple original, quoi de mieux ? Bon c'était censé être un One-Shot, mais ça va sans doute être un multi-shot, il y a aura probablement, non, certainement des lemons, so, vous êtes prévenus. Je traite aussi des thèmes très sombres, tel que le viol, donc si vous ne le sentez pas, ne continuez pas votre lecture. Ce couple m'est tombée dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir, et j'en suis devenue dingue.**

 **J'ai tiré le titre d'une des paroles de la chanson "Revolution indifference" d'Until the ribbon breaks ( encore et toujours ouais !) J'ai aussi piqué le prénom de la mère d'Hinata de la fic "** **Être nymphomane, les secrets d'Hinata Hyûga" de Lolita la lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait x') ! Voilà, voilà, voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture :***

 **[...]**

 **We're burning in the sweet sunshine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Playlist**

 **.**

 **Lorde – Buzzcut season**

 **Two feet – Twisted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part one**

 **.**

 **.**

« Prête ? »

Hinata avala difficilement sa salive. Est-ce qu'elle le voulait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'un jour elle n'allait pas le regretter ? C'était un peu stupide de se poser ce genre de question alors qu'elle était sur le point de le faire. Elle aurait dû y penser avant, mais Hinata avait cessé de prendre le temps de réfléchir. Maintenant, elle agissait.

« O..oui. »

Sa voix avait un peu chancelé. Elle aurait voulu être plus sûre d'elle pour le coup. C'était une décision important après tout.

« Ok, on y va. »

Hinata ferma vivement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit l'aiguille lui toucher la peau. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que certaines personnes laissaient penser. Franchement, elle avait connu bien pire.

« Détendez-vous, » lui fit le tatoueur en lui jetant un regard en coin qu'Hinata ne put voir.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et fixait maintenant le plafond de couleur blanche. Le néon blanc l'aveuglait, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. C'était pas si grave.

« Je suis détendue, » souffla t-elle si doucement que le tatoueur ne l'entendit même pas.

Hinata avait toujours eu une petite voix. Elle n'aimait pas crier, ni parler trop fort. Pas parce que selon sa mère c'était mal élevé, mais juste parce qu'elle avait horreur d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle avait beaucoup de mal avec le regard des autres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle ou ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle et ça..ça la répugnait.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. »

Hinata détourna enfin le regard du néon pour le poser sur son poignet droit où reposait maintenant un X. La peau tout autour du tatouage était rouge sang.

« C'est..c'est vraiment fini ? »

Le tatoueur plissa les yeux et la dévisagea d'un drôle d'air.

« Oui, une croix, c'est ce que vous vouliez, pas plus, pas moins, » dit-il avant de rajouter « il ne faudra pas l'exposer au soleil avant au moins trois mois, ceci dit avec le temps de merde qu'il fait ces jours-ci ça ne risque rien. »

Quand elle sortit du salon de tatouage, Hinata faillit trébucher sur un vieux journal. Elle remit en place la lanière de son sac qui avait glissé sur son épaule, et essaya tant bien que mal de marcher sans s'étaler.

Elle entra dans un café au bout de la rue, et reconnu son amie Tenten Inoue qui mangeait une glace. Il n'y avait que Tenten pour manger de la glace en hiver.

« Salut, » lui dit Hinata en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oh chalut ! » fit Tenten en ouvrant la bouche pleine de glace à la framboise.

Hinata tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber comme si elle venait de faire un marathon. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et l'impression de ne plus être elle-même.

« Alors, ça y'est ? C'est fait ? » lui demanda Tenten une fois qu'elle eut avalé tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Pour toute réponse, Hinata tira sur la manche de son pull beige et montra son poignet enveloppé dans un papier plastique. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de le voir sur elle. C'était comme si son poignet ne lui appartenait pas. Comme si ce bout de corps n'était pas le sien.

« X ? C'est pour le chiffre romain ? »

Hinata replia le bras, pour mieux regarder son tatouage. C'était tellement basique, deux lignes qui se croisent. Cela n'avait rien extraordinaire, et pourtant elle avait la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de complètement dingue.

« Non, c'est juste une croix, une croix comme quand on barre une tâche qu'on a faite, » lui expliqua Hinata.

Tenten cligna des yeux. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et replaça l'une des mèches de sa frange derrière son oreille.

« Est-ce que... » elle s'humecta les lèvres « ..tu as eu des nouvelles de tes parents ? »

Hinata cessa de regarder son tatouage et replaça délicatement son pull son poignet.

« Non, et plus jamais sans doute,» fit Hinata en haussant les épaules. Elle l'avait dit comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail, comme si ce n'était pas grave. Et c'était le cas. Ce n'était pas dramatique.

« Et Hanabi ? »

Hinata détourna le regard des iris noisettes de son amie pour regarder les passants dans la rue. Sa sœur était la seule personne qu'elle regretterait. Hanabi n'avait que 14 ans, elle était encore sous l'autorité de leur parent, et ceux-ci ne la laisseraient plus la voir avant qu'elle puisse décider par elle-même de ses choix. Enfin Hinata espérait de tout son cœur qu'Hanabi un jour pourra être libre de décider ce qu'elle veut pour elle-même. C'était une jeune fille très intelligente et très dégourdie, elle se débrouillerait sans doute mieux qu'elle et leur parent n'aurait certainement pas à la marié de force à un homme d'affaire par dépit.

« On va faire des courses après ? » fit Tenten pour changer de sujet « Le frigo est totalement vide, ça me déprime. »

.

.

.

Tenten habitait au troisième étage d'un appartement dont l'ascenseur était toujours en panne. Enfin Tenten et Sasuke, et puis Hinata aussi maintenant. Son amie l'hébergeait depuis deux semaines maintenant. La première semaine Hinata avait été incapable de quitter le canapé et puis en cette fin de semaine, elle avait décidé d'un seul coup, comme ça, de se faire un tatouage.

« On est rentrée ! » hurla Tenten en sautillant presque dans l'appartement, faisant tomber une bouteille de thé glacé de l'un des sacs remplie à rabbord qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

Hinata posa deux autres sachets sur la table, elle attrapa un aliment pour le ranger, mais Tenten l'en empêcha.

« Surtout pas malheureuse ! » lui dit-elle « C'est Sasuke qui se charge du rangement, il ne faudrait surtout pas que le mauvais œil s'abatte sur toi si tu rangeais le riz à coté des céréales ! »

Hinata plissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si Tenten lui racontait une blague ou si elle était juste sérieuse.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, » grommela Sasuke qui entra dans la cuisine.

Tenten rigola et lui planta un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

« Pipi ! » hurla t-elle pour justifier son départ.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Vivre ici, avec eux, semblait tellement simple. Pas besoin d'être tout le temps poli, ni de faire tout le temps attention à ce que l'on dit. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Sasuke avait laissé tomber ses obligeances familiales pour _s'enfuir_ avec Tenten.

« Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? » proposa Hinata à Sasuke qui s'affairait à ranger les courses.

« Non, » grinça t-il avant de se reprendre aussitôt « Hum, non merci, je..je peux me débrouiller. »

Hinata ne bougea pour autant d'un pouce et elle avait toujours la boite de sauce tomate dans la main. Elle avait envie de se rendre utile, et de les remercier pour leur accueille. Sans eux, elle aurait sans doute encore était là-bas, chez _lui_. Ou alors elle serait morte. Oui c'était une possibilité.

« Allez viens Hinata ! » cria Tenten depuis le salon « Laisse Monsieur Grognon faire ses petites affaires ! »

Hinata vit Sasuke lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la sauce tomate des mains. Leur regard se croisèrent, et il tenta de sourire. Enfin chez Sasuke c'était plus une grimace calculée qu'un sourire sincère, mais Hinata apprécia le geste. Il était comme elle après tout.

.

.

.

 **T'aime ça, hein salope !**

.

.

.

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait la chamade et son pyjama, composait d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle, emprunté à Sasuke était trempé de sueur. Elle se leva les jambes tremblantes du canapé, et inspecta minutieusement la pièce des yeux. Non, _il_ n'était pas là. C'était juste un cauchemar. Pourtant sa voix lui avait semblé si réel. Elle aurait presque dit qu'il l'avait chuchoté à son oreille. Elle alla faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour uriner et se rafraîchir le visage.

« Salope,» chuchota t-elle.

Hinata posa les mains sur le rebord froid du robinet. Elle se regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

« Espèce de salope, » répéta t-elle un peu plus fort.

Juste un tout petit plus fort.

« Sa-lo-pe. »

Elle s'apprêtait à redire l'insulte une fois de plus, lorsque son regard fut attiré par la croix sur son poignet. Durant un court un instant, elle se demanda bien ce que cela faisait sur sa peau et puis elle se rappela. Elle leva le bras, et retraça le tatouage avec le bout de l'index. Elle inspira et expira fortement.

Elle croisa son propre regard à travers le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au fesse. _Il_ aimait lui tirer les cheveux quand _il_ la baisait.

Hinata détourna vivement le regard et se mit à fouiller dans les placards, les tiroirs avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une paire de ciseau. Pas besoin de se regarder une dernière fois.

Et les mèches tombèrent sur le sol.

.

.

.

C'est Sasuke qui l'aida a finaliser sa coupe de cheveux. Assise sur une chaise dans le salon, Hinata attendait patiemment qu'il ait terminé. Quand ils l'ont découvert le matin au réveil, assise prêt de la fenêtre, Tenten s'était extasié qu'elle la trouvait magnifique et Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils, en disant que certaines mèches n'étaient pas toutes de la même longueur. Aucun des deux ne lui demanda pourquoi elle avait ça. Pourquoi elle changeait autant en si peu de jour. Ils se contentaient juste de vivre avec elle, avec ses sauts d'humeur et ses gestes spontanés.

« Tadam ! » fit Tenten en approchant un miroir du visage d'Hinata.

La jeune femme prit le miroir que lui tendit son amie et put apercevoir qu'elle avait maintenant un carré assez court et parfaitement coupé.

« Merci, » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Sasuke qui était debout, un peigne coincé entre les lèvres et une paire de ciseau dans l'une de ses mains. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Tu es tellement classe Hinata ! » la complimenta Tenten « Tu ressembles à l'actrice qui joue Sun dans Sense8. »

Hinata ne comprit pas la référence. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé de film ou de série. Selon sa mère c'était de mauvais goût. Elle avait 21 ans de série a rattrapé.

« Elle s'appelle Bae Doona, » rajouta Sasuke qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de préciser comme s'il s'agissait d'une information principale.

« Sasuke a un petit crush sur elle, » confia Tenten à Hinata en lui faisant un clin.

« Même pas vrai ! » rajouta vivement Sasuke dont les joues s'étaient empourpées.

« Si c'est vrai, t'adore les femmes fortes dans les films ! »

Hinata les regarda se taquiner et elle fut surprise de voir à quel point ils étaient différents. Et pourtant...

« C'est pour ça qu'il est avec toi, parce que tu es forte Tenten. »

Tenten et Sasuke arrêtèrent de se chamailler pour regarder Hinata. Ce fut au tour de Tenten de rougir et de détourner le regard.

« Je..je vais aller me faire un bol de céréale. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils tout en regardant son amie s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » demanda t-elle à Sasuke qui avait lui aussi suivi Tenten du regard.

« Non, » affirma t-il en posant la paire de ciseau sur la table basse « pas du tout. »

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincue, Sasuke s'emprit de rajouter d'un ton doux.

« Hinata, tu n'es plus là-bas, tout ce que tu diras ne sera pas minutieusement décortiqué pour qu'on le retourne contre toi. »

Elle détourna le regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui rappelle ça. Elle le savait très bien.

« Tenten est juste un peu plus timide qu'elle n'y paraît, c'est tout, » confia t-il en riant.

Elle fut surprise de le voir rire franchement. C'était inattendu. Elle le connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle avait d'abord été fiancée à son frère aîné, Itachi Uchiwa, puis quand celui-ci avait fugué c'est à Sasuke qui ses parents l'avaient promise. S'il n'avait pas fuit, c'est avec lui qu'Hinata aurait été fiancé. S'ils s'étaient marié, peut être qu'ils se détesteraient maintenant.

« Tu..tu es plutôt doué avec des ciseaux, » le complimenta Hinata.

Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres et se gratta l'arcade sourcilière. Elle pensa qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin, car il était un peu comme elle. Il se renfermait vite sur lui-même. Cependant, quand il parla, Hinata put voir une étoile briller dans ses yeux.

« J'aime bien m'occuper des cheveux. »

.

.

.

« Tenten, je, hum, » Hinata resserra un peu plus les bras contre sa poitrine « je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. »

Hinata était contente que Tenten veuille lui changer les idées, mais sortir dans un bar à chicha ne lui semblait pas de très bonne augure. Il faisait très sombre dans le bar, les seules lumières qui illuminaient la pièce étaient de couleur bleu. Hinata avait l'impression d'être dans un immense aquarium. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être prise pour un poisson rouge.

« Relaxe, c'est juste pour dix minutes après on rejoint Sasuke au cinéma, » la rassura Tenten « faut absolument que je vois Ino, elle doit me rendre un truc. »

« Est-ce que je peux t'attendre dehors ? »

« Ouais si tu veux, » fit Tenten en disparaissant dans la pièce.

Hinata apprécia la fraîcheur de la nuit à l'ambiance tamisé du bar. Quelques personnes traînaient dehors pour fumer des clopes, et boire un verre de vodka. Autrefois, elle aurait été apeurée par tous ses inconnus et surtout par le fait d'être toute seule, la nuit, dehors. Sauf que plus rien ne l'effrayé maintenant. Plus rien qui ne soit pas réellement effrayant en soi.

« Hyuga ? »

Ça par exemple. Le fait qu'on prononce son nom de famille, était effrayant. Pendant quatre ans elle avait porté un autre nom. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la nausée. Il lui fallut tout le courage du monde, pour se retourner vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur l'un des employés de son père ou de son...enfin de _lui_.

Il s'agissait d'une femme, au cheveux bleu nuit qui la dévisageait tout en soufflant de la fumée d'un air presque hautain. C'est à cause de ses piercing qu'Hinata mit du temps à la reconnaître. Elle ne se souvenait pas son prénom mais elle se rappelait précisément de sa fonction.

« Vous..vous êtes l'interprète russe de mon père. »

La femme plissa les yeux et prit une nouvelle taffe. Elle s'avança vers elle, en faisant claquer le talon de ses bottines en cuir noir sur le sol bétonné.

« Étiez, et pas besoin de me vouvoyez on est pas chez les coincés du cul. »

Si autrefois Hinata aurait mortifié par ses paroles crus, aujourd'hui elle se surprit à pouffer. La femme la dévisagea de haut au bas.

« Depuis ton divorce tu t'es vachement lâchée. »

Hinata baissa les yeux vers son propre corps. Certes, avoir troqué ces petites robes pastels de grand créateur pour un pantalon en cuir, des DocMarteens et un crop-top rouge ne faisait pas partie de sa garde robe. Bon, pour être totalement honnête, Hinata ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise dans ses vêtements, c'était Tenten qui lui avait prêté ça en attendant qu'elle refasse sa garde robe. Et comme Tenten ne portait quasiment que des crop-tops, Hinata n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de choix. Hier soir, elle avait jeté le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait de son ancienne vie, son pull beige.

« J'essaye des nouvelles choses, » fit Hinata en haussant les épaules et espérant qu'elle paraissait assez sûre d'elle. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule à coté de l'ancienne interprète de son père, qui portait une robe noire qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes et dont le décolleté descendait presque jusqu'à son nombril. Elle ne portait qu'une toute petite veste déchirée à certain endroit par ce temps glacial. Hinata, avait le visage à moitié emmitouflé dans une écharpe bien chaude, emprunté à Sasuke ainsi qu'une veste en cuire bleu nuit.

« Co..comment est..est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda Hinata. Sa voix avait tremblé et elle se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. Mince, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait parler normalement ?

« J'ai travaillé pour ton père pendant dix ans et tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle, » lâcha d'un ton sec la femme.

Hinata se mit aussitôt à croiser et décroiser les mains.

« Je..j..e..je.. »

Et voilà. Le bégaiement apparaissait toujours au moment où elle le voulait le moins.

« Dé..sol..déso.. »

C'était incontrôlable. Elle ne bégayait que lorsqu'elle se sentait extrêmement coupable, et honteuse. Elle avait pris énormément de cours de diction durant sa vie, ses parents se sentaient tellement gênée quand elle ouvrait la bouche lors des soirées mondaines, si bien qu'un jour, ils avaient arrêté de l'y emmener. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils souhaitent la caser avec un homme.

« C'est pas grave, même ton père ne le connaissait pas, » la coupa la femme en tirant une dernière fois sur sa clope.

Hinata aurait aimé lui dire que non, ce n'était pas rien. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle l'avait croisé tous les samedis après-midi pendant dix ans, quand elle rejoignait son père dans son bureau pour lui faire un rapport complet de sa semaine et des progrès qu'elle avait fait en violoncelle. Pendant dix ans, Hinata l'avait considéré juste comme une personne travaillant pour son père, et donc une personne qui ne méritait pas vraiment d'attention.

« Je suis là ! » s'écria Tenten en lui sautant presque dessus.

Hinata faillit s'étaler par terre, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse à un lampadaire. Elle aurait vraiment eu l'air bête, si elle était tombée devant..cette femme.

« On peut aller au cinoche maintenant ! »

« O..ouais, » fit Hinata en lançant un regard en coin à la femme qui les regardait toutes les deux d'un drôle d'air.

En voyant les dévisager de cette manière, Tenten fronça les sourcils.

« Y'a un problème ? »

La femme esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Non, aucun, » dit-elle en partant vers le bar à chicha sans même un dernier regard pour Hinata.

Si Hinata avait été un peu plus courageuse, elle l'aurait interpellé et lui aurait demandé une bonne fois pour toute son prénom. Sauf qu'Hinata se sentait incapable de crier. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge toute enrouée.

« Chelouuuu, » fit Tenten avant de lui prendre la main « Allez vite, on va rater les bandes annonces ! »

.

.

.

C'était devenu une obsession.

Cette femme.

L'interprète russe.

Son prénom.

Hinata voulait absolument savoir comment elle s'appelait. Il fallait qu'elle se rattrape, qu'elle ne soit pas comme son père qui traitait tout le monde comme des objets. Il fallait qu'elle traite différemment les gens, qu'elle soit une meilleure personne. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur rencontre, et Hinata n'avait pas cessé de penser au prénom que pouvait bien posséder cette femme.

Hana ? Hana ça lui irait bien, mais Hana, ça sonnait un peu comme Hanabi, Hikari ( sa mère ) et Hinata et elle ne voulait pas rattacher un prénom qui sonne familièrement à cette femme.

Elle devait avoir un prénom beaucoup plus originale. Russe peut-être ? Bien qu'elle ait quand même des traits très japonais. Ceci dit cela ne voulait rien dire, elle avait bien des amis japonais qui portaient des prénoms américains.

Parfois, Hinata la baptisait Aiko, parce qu'elle trouvait ça mignon. Bon ce n'était pas très original, c'est vrai, mais c'était adorable.

Adorable. Hinata n'était pas vraiment sûre et certaine que cet adjectif définisse vraiment cette femme. Sulfureuse, lui correspondrait beaucoup mieux. Hinata n'arrêtait pas de penser à ces yeux ambres qui l'avaient dévisageaient avec froideur et en même temps une certaine surprise. Cette femme faisait d'une certaine manière partie de son passé, sauf qu'elle avait tellement été effacé que cela ne comptait pas vraiment.

« Hinata tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main lui toucher l'épaule.

« Wow, t'étais vraiment ailleurs, » rigola Tenten.

« Désolée. »

Tenten secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite « Bah c'est pas grave, je voulais juste te montrer ça. »

Elle lui montra un sweat noir où il y était inscrit en lettre blanche au niveau de la poitrine « **Take it, don't look back**. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

Hinata prit le sweat et l'enfila par-dessus son crop-top d'emprunt. Mon dieu, qu'elle avait hâte de porter autre chose que des crop-tops. Elle se regarda dans un miroir. Ses cheveux courts rebiquaient dans tous les sens, elle perdue ses joues rondes, et son regard était beaucoup plus sombre. Purée, elle se reconnaissait à peine et c'était tellement bien.

« J'adore. »

« Je savais qu'il était fait pour toi ! » s'écria Tenten en applaudissant. « Oh ! Tu sais ce qui t'irais bien ? Un rouge à lèvre sombre. »

Hinata détourna vivement le regard du miroir pour regarder son amie se diriger vers le coin maquillage.

« Hum, Tenten je ne suis pas sûre que ça m'irais. »

Sauf que Tenten ne l'écoutait pas, elle était affairée à chercher minutieusement parmi le choix infinis de rouge à lèvre celui qu'elle considérait comme digne d'Hinata.

« Ah ! Celui-là. »

Il s'agissait d'un rouge à lèvre mauve foncé. Si sa mère..quand Hinata réalisa que sa génitrice ferait une syncope si elle la voyait portait ce genre de maquillage, elle s'empara presque du rouge des lèvres des mains de Tenten.

« Je le prends. »

Tenten sautilla sur place, et se mit à en chercher un pour elle. Hinata s'aperçut que le rouge à lèvre possédait un nom. _Selfish._ Elle sourit, oui décidément, il était parfait.

.

.

.

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée après tout. Hinata était plantée devant le bar à chicha de la dernière fois. La femme qu'elle cherchait n'était peut être pas là. Elle avait peut être mieux à faire que de trainer dans cet aquari...ce bar. Sauf que ça, Hinata ne le saura jamais si elle n'essaye pas. Alors, elle s'avança et poussa la porte. La fumée lui piqua les yeux, mais l'odeur de bonbon qui flottait dans la pièce la détendit. Le bar n'était pas très fréquenté ce soir. Hinata choisi une table dans le fond d'une pièce et se contenta de prendre un verre qu'elle ne toucha même pas.

Elle n'aimait pas l'alcool, ni la chicha.

Hinata était juste là pour _elle._

Pour enfin savoir. Pour arrêter de se coucher tous les soirs en imaginant quel peut bien être son prénom, ce qu'elle fait maintenant, où elle va avec ces robes noires décolletés jusqu'au nombril.

Hinata attendit toute la soirée, toute la nuit, jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Elle finit même par boire son cocktail, qui la rendit un peu joyeuse et un peu nauséeuse.

À presque trois heures du matin, Hinata se décida à rentrer. La femme ne viendrait pas. À forcer d'être restée des heures dans la fumée, elle fut ravie de retrouver la netteté du dehors. Ça lui donnait moins l'impression d'être dans le flou totale.

Et c'est la, qu'Hinata _la_ vit, adossée au lampadaire entrain de fumer une _Djarum Black_. Encore une fois, les habits légers qu'elle portait, tel qu'un jean déchiré montan et un débardeur crop-top moutarde la surprit. Cette femme n'avait donc jamais froid.

Hinata s'avança vers elle, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle avait comme été aimanté.

« Salut, » dit-elle cette fois-ci sans bégayer. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps et elle avait imaginé leur conversation, maintes et maintes fois dans sa tête. Elle connaissait les paroles par cœur.

« Encore toi, » s'amusa la femme en souriant. Hinata remarqua qu'en plus des piercing à l'arcade elle avait aussi un piercing en dessous de la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais elle se mit tout d'un coup à ressentir un espèce de fourmillement dans le bas de son ventre. C'était vraiment inhabituel. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie ça. Est-ce qu'elle avait envie de faire pipi ?

« Ta copine n'es pas avec toi ? » lui demanda t-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Non, je suis venu seule. »

Encore une fois, Hinata se félicita mentalement pour avoir sortie une phrase sans avoir eu l'air d'une pauvre petite fille fragile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu me dévisages depuis tout à l'heure, » rajouta la femme, « donc qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Hinata cligna des paupières. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle la fixait.

« Ben, je..hum.. »

Et voilà. Le scénario parfait qu'elle s'était fait dans sa tête venait de tomber à l'eau. Leur rencontre qui aurait dû paraître le plus naturel du monde, devenait maintenant malaisant. Elle recula et s'emmêla les pieds. Elle crut qu'elle allait tomber sur les fesses, mais la femme la retint vivement par le poignet et l'attira vers elle pour lui redonner l'équilibre.

« Me..merci. »

La femme croisa son regard et lui lâcha vivement le poignet, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé.

« Eh merde, ma cigarette, » grinça t-elle.

En se penchant pour rattraper Hinata elle l'avait fait tomber par terre.

« Par...pardon. » s'excusa Hinata en se penchant pour la ramasser. Sauf qu'elle l'attrapa du mauvais bout et se brûla les doigts. Elle laissa échapper un petit cris et se mit à souffler vivement sur ses doigts. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait tellement l'air d'une idiote ! Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi stupide, aussi intimidée, aussi contente devant cette femme. Hinata n'avait jamais ressentie autant de sentiment aussi contradictoire. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

« C'est rien, j'en ai plein d'autre, fais voir ta main.»

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui demander qu'elle prit sa main et avança son visage pour mieux regarder la brûlure.

« Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, t'auras surement des cloques, faudrait les mettre sous l'eau froide. »

Hinata cligna vivement des yeux quand la femme l'entraîna dans les toilettes du bar à chicha. Hinata soupira de soulagement quand elle sentit l'eau froide couler sur ses doigts brûlant.

Elles se regardèrent longuement et Hinata avait comme l'étrange impression qu'il n'existait plus rien à part elles. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie ça avec personne d'autre.

« Je ne savais pas que t'aimais la chicha, » finit par lui dire sa sauveuse en détournant les yeux.

« Je..je n'aime pas ça,» fit Hinata en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là alors ? »

Hinata osa à peine la regarder. Tout d'un coup, elle avait l'impression d'être submergée par ses émotions. Le soulagement, l'excitation, la peur, l'envie. Elle ne savait plus où donnait de la tête. Elle n'aurait pas cru que le dire à voix haute puisse paraître aussi...bizarre ?

« Je voulais te.. » Hinata avait comme l'impression d'avaler une pierre.

« Tu voulais quoi ? » lui demanda t-elle à bout de patience.

« Te voir, » lâcha finalement Hinata en rougissant de plus belle « Je voulais connaître ton prénom. »

La femme recula d'un pas et son visage s'assombrit au grand désarroi d'Hinata.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Qu..quoi ? »

Hinata se mit soudainement à paniquer quand la vit se diriger vers la porte. NON.

« Reste ! »

Elle fut aussi surprise que la femme d'avoir crié. Elle n'avait jamais haussé aussi fort la voix. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment cru capable.

« Reste, s'il te plait. »

La femme, qui avait maintenant la main sur la poignet de la porte, la dévisagea les yeux ronds.

« Je ne..je ne me.. » elle se mordit la langue, et grimaça «.. je ne me fous pas de toi. »

Hinata ferma le robinet, et ne trouvant pas de serviette pour s'essuyer les mains, elle les frotta contre son pantalon. Ses doigts frottant contre le tissus lui firent mal, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se focaliser sur ce détail.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir si peu pris en considération pendant tout ce temps, et je suis désolée que mon père n'ait jamais retenu ton prénom. C'est inexcusable. »

Hinata s'inclina comme l'avait appris ses maîtresses de bonne manière pour s'excuser en bonne et du forme.

« C'est pas utile de faire, et t'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ton père. »

Hinata se releva doucement, les joues en feu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait enfin dit.

« C'est pas important de tou... »

« Si, » la coupa brusquement Hinata « ça l'est. »

Hinata put lire une expression de surpris absolue sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Elle sentait le courage revenir et elle se sentait beaucoup moins bête maintenant. Elle soutenait sans ciller le regard ambre de cette femme qui la hantait depuis des semaines.

« Konan, » lui dit la femme en ouvrant la porte.

Hinata entrouvrit les lèvres et ressentit des frissons sur les avant-bras. Ce qui était totalement surprenant vu la chaleur qui régnait dans les toilettes pour fille.

« C'est mon prénom, » précisa t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Konan.

Hinata ne s'était pas attendue à ça, et pourtant elle le trouva parfait. Il résonna un moment dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne réalise enfin qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toute seule dans les toilettes. Elle sortie sans perdre plus de temps et chercha Konan des yeux dans le bar et dehors, mais elle était introuvable.

.

.

.

Quand Hinata rentra au petit matin dans l'appartement, Sasuke et Tenten dormaient encore à point fermé. Elle se glissa toute habillée sous une couverture et s'emmitoufla du mieux qu'elle put sur le canapé. Comme le jour où Hinata sut qu'il fallait qu'elle devait divorcer, Hinata sut à ce moment là, qu'il fallait qu'elle la revoit.

Et parce qu'elle avait eu le courage de _le_ quitter, Hinata savait qu'elle aurait le courage de la chercher.

Elle la reverrait, elle se le promit à elle-même.

« Et plus personne ne m'appellera salope, » souffla t-elle avant de s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : Coucou ! Bon je sais que mon rythme de publication est dégueulasse, soit je publie trop lentement soit je publie trop vite, mais on s'en fout, je pouvais pas garder ce chapitre pour moi, il fallait que je le partage ! Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis ma fic en favoris et qui la suivent ! Je suis consciente que cette fic est énorme délire, encore plus que d'habitude, mais je suis tellement en kiffe quand je l'écris. J'ai jamais autant adoré écrire sur Hinata, et ça me plait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **[...]**

 **We're burning in the sweet sunshine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Playlist**

 **.**

 **Lorde – Still Sane**

 **Until the ribbon breaks – Count the lightning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part two**

 **.**

 **.**

« Tu es vraiment mignonne ! »

Hinata se mordit le creux de la joue. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'apprécier ce compliment. Son patron Naruto Uzumaki, l'heureux nouveau propriétaire d'un salon de cupcake, lui fit un pouce levé vers le haut.

« Je t'assure ça te va comme un gant cet uniforme. »

Hinata se contenta d'esquisser un demi-sourire. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule. Cette petite robe bouffante rose pâle, avec sur sa poitrine l'inscription « Cupcake Lover » ne lui plaisait pas trop. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire sa difficile. À cause de son mariage arrangé, elle n'avait pas pu continuer ses études, elle était devenue une femme au foyer à tout juste 18 ans. C'est le seul travail qu'elle ait trouvé et en plus grâce à Sasuke, car Naruto était l'un de ses amis. Le divorce lui avait rapporté un peu d'argent, mais elle voulait se rendre utile, elle voulait s'intégrer à cette partie de la société qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu.

« Moi je le trouve dégueulasse ! » grinça la collègue d'Hinata.

« Karin. » grommela Naruto en posant les mains sur ses hanches. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de prendre un air fâché, mais Hinata le trouva peu crédible vu le sourire qu'il affichait. Ce qui l'avait particulièrement troublé avec Naruto, c'était le fait qu'il paraissait tout le temps content. Pourtant il venait de perdre sa mère, c'était elle qui avait fondé le Cupcake Lover.

« Non mais sérieux Naruto, j'adorais tata Kushina, mais franchement, » Karin tira sur les pans de sa robe bouffante « est-ce que les employés ont aussi besoin de ressembler à des cupcakes ? »

Hinata fut surprise de l'audace avec lequel Karin avait parlé à Naruto. Certes elle était sa cousine mais quand même c'était lui le patron. Un patron qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle cependant. Hinata se mit à triturer nerveusement ses mains comme si c'était elle qui avait osé faire une remarque aussi cash à Naruto. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin pour évaluer son niveau de colère mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci éclata de rire.

« On est d'accord, » approuva Naruto « j'avoue que maman n'a jamais eu des goûts très sûr en matière de vêtement. »

Hinata cligna des yeux. Ben ça alors, il avait l'air tellement bienveillant.

« Je te jure que c'était la première chose que je voulais changer en reprenant l'affaire, mais j'ai dû m'occuper de tellement de paperasse, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, mais et je vous le promets à toutes les deux que d'ici la fin du mois vous aurez un nouvel uniforme ! »

Karin parut satisfaite et Hinata ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

« Bon, » déclara t-il en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre « c'est parti ! Que cette journée soit prometteuse !»

Naruto leur fit un V de la victoire avec ces doigts et partit en cuisine pour enfourner une nouvelle fournée de cupcake.

« Faut toujours qu'il fasse des tonnes. » lui chuchota Karin en se penchant vers elle.

Karin était un sacré bout en train et elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à raconter. Parfois, Hinata admettait qu'elle avait un peu de mal à enregistrer tout ce qu'elle disait. Aujourd'hui, c'était Karin qui s'occupait des clients à table et c'était elle qui été à la caisse. Ce n'était pas trop difficile et puis ça sentait toujours très bon le gâteau.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Hinata aperçut Tenten et Sasuke s'approcher d'elle.

« Oh, c'est très..rose. » commenta Tenten en regardant tout autour d'elle.

« Moi j'aime bien. » fit Sasuke en regardant d'un œil presque admiratif la décoration du lieu.

« Messieurs, Da..Oh c'est toi Tenten ! » s'extasia Karin en frappant l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle s'apprêta à en faire de même avec Sasuke mais celui-ci lui lança un regard qui voulait dire " N'y pense même pas".

« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Vous voulez une table ? »

« Non, je vais être en retard au conservatoire. » l'avertit Tenten.

« Oh tu fais toujours de la danse classique ? »

Tenten acquiesça et croisa le regard d'Hinata. C'était là qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées toutes les deux. Pour être honnête, Hinata n'aimait pas trop la dance, mais elle continuait d'y aller uniquement pour voir Tenten. Elle suivait des cours particulier à la maison, elle n'était jamais allée dans une école et ne s'était jamais vraiment fait d'amie. La danse était le seul moment où elle pouvait avoir un semblant de vie social. Tenten avait toujours été plus douée qu'elle, tellement qu'elle était devenue une danseuse professionnelle et elle avait réussi à rentrée dans l'une des écoles les plus sélectives du Japon. Hinata était vraiment fière d'elle et un peu envieuse aussi. Elle aurait adoré vivre de sa passion. Enfin pour vivre de sa passion, il fallait déjà en avoir une.

« Oh chouette, et toi Sasuke ? Tu veux rester ? »

« Non, on était juste passé voir Hinata. »

Hinata qui depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, était restée sagement derrière le comptoir avait comme l'impression d'être à son premier jour d'école. La pensée que Sasuke et Tenten étaient ses parents la firent intérieurement rire. Elle était sûre qu'ils auraient bien mieux assurés que ses propres géniteurs.

« Vous ne voulez rien prendre pour le déjeuner ? » leur demanda Hinata.

« J'en rêverai, mais faut vraiment que je fasse attention ces jours-ci ! » grogna Tenten en tapotant son estomac.

« J'aime pas trop le sucré. » fit Sasuke en grimaçant.

Donc ils étaient vraiment juste venu pour elle.

« Ben oui banane ! » lui fit Tenten en faisant un cœur avec ces mains « c'est parce qu'on t'adore. »

Les joues d'Hinata s'empourprèrent. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude des effusions d'amour en public.

« Bon, faut vraiment que j'y aille ! » s'empressa de leur dire Tenten, elle embrassa rapidement Sasuke et avant de partir s'adressa à la serveuse du jour « Karin faut qu'on se revoit, je veux ma revanche sur fifa ! »

« Pff cours toujours ! » rigola Karin.

Hinata les regarda profondément étonnée. Elles semblaient tellement libres. Et puis elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle l'était aussi. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était un "fifa", mais peut être qu'elle pourrait demander à Tenten si elle aussi elle pourrait essayer.

« Je vais acheter à manger pour ce soir, qu'est-ce tu veux? Chinois, Indien, Thai ? Ou autre chose ? » lui demanda Sasuke tout en sortant son téléphone pour prendre des notes.

Hinata cligna des yeux. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle vivait avec eux, et elle s'étonnait toujours quand Sasuke et Tenten lui demandaient son opinion.

« Euh, comme toi. » dit-elle un peu perdue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment choisir. « Ou comme Tenten, peu importe. »

Sasuke la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle crut qu'il allait lui faire une remarque sur la façon dont elle se comportait mais Sasuke se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je vais probablement prendre des nouilles aux légumes au restaurant chinois, t'es d'accord avec ça ? »

« Euh.. » elle serra son coude « j'aime pas trop les légumes. »

« Ok, du coup, est-ce que tu voudras des brochettes alors ? Comme Tenten ? »

« O..oui. » affirma Hinata « J'aime bien ça. »

« Ok à ce soir ! »

Hinata leva la main pour le saluer, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait hâte de rentrer à la maison pour les retrouver et leur raconter sa journée. C'était fou, elle avait presque l'impression de faire partie d'une famille.

Une famille qu'elle aurait choisi.

.

.

.

« Hé je te connais toi ! »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce client lui parle aussi familièrement et la pointe grossièrement du doigt. En deux jours de travail, elle n'avait eu que des clients agréables, dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés sur les gâteaux et non pas sur elle.

« T'es la meuf super riche qui a divorcé, c'était partout dans la presse. » dit-il en frottant le menton « c'est là que tu travailles, putain comme quoi la chance ça tourne, t'es tombée bien bas. »

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on lui dise ça, qu'elle est été chanceuse. Hinata avala difficilement sa salive et prit sur elle, elle était au travail, elle devait faire son boulot correctement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous désirez monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, parle plus fort ! »

Hinata le fixa un court instant. Il la lorgnait d'un air moqueur et elle avait comme la désagréable impression que ses yeux s'attardaient beaucoup trop sur sa poitrine.

« Je..je voudrais savoir ce que.. »

« C'est lent, » se plaignit le client en levant les yeux au ciel « je veux un cupcake framboise citron, c'est trop compliqué à comprendre pour la princesse ou quoi ? »

Princesse.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'était pas une prin-ce-sse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait tellement atteinte par ses paroles. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains, c'est pourquoi elle fit tomber le cupcake par terre quand elle voulut le mettre dans une boite.

Elle se baissa pour le ramasser et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit rire.

« Penche toi un peu plus que je te vois mieux. »

Hinata essaya de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et se releva en essayant de rester le plus professionnelle possible. Elle prit un nouveau gâteau et cette fois-ci réussi à le mettre dans sa boite sans le faire tomber.

« Ça fera 500 yens. » souffla t-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Tiens, mon cœur. » lui dit-il posant l'argent sur le comptoir et tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il ait claqué la porte qu'Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle s'était retenue de respirer. Il l'avait tellement répugné qu'elle en avait la nausée. Elle s'appuya fébrilement contre le comptoir. Hinata tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle avait connu bien pire que ça, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi affectée.

« Hé, tout va bien ? »

Naruto qui était venu remettre une fournée de cupcake dans la vitrine s'était arrêté et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Tu es toute pâle. » constata t-il.

« J'ai toujours été pâle. » plaisanta Hinata en s'efforçant de souriant « Je vais bien. »

Naruto ne parut vraiment convaincu par sa réponse. Hinata serra les poings. Il fallait que tout le monde arrête de penser qu'elle allait éclater comme une bulle de savon.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, » commença t-il mais Hinata l'interrompit aussitôt.

« C'est l'heure de ma pause. »

Naruto avait entrouvert les lèvres, elle s'attendit à ce qu'elle insiste mais il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait aller se reposer. Hinata ne perdit pas une minute de plus, elle sortit par la porte de derrière, porte qui donnait sur une ruelle exiguë et où s'entassaient une multitude de carton.

 **Princesse.**

Elle donna violemment un coup de pied dans un carton qui voltigea à travers la ruelle. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement. Elle avait envie de hurler !

Elle n'était la princesse de personne.

.

.

.

« Tiens. »

Hinata accepta la tasse de thé chaud que lui donna Tenten. Son amie vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, et ensemble elles se mirent à regarder la pluie tomber sur la vitre.

« J'aime pas quand Sasuke donne des cours particulier la nuit,» lui confia Tenten « j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Tenten se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Quand Sasuke avait fuit sa famille, il avait tout repris de zéro et avait recommencé des études qui lui plairaient beaucoup plus que les études d'économie et de gestion d'une entreprise, obligatoire pour tous les héritiers Uchiwa. Il avait voulu réaliser un vieux rêve de gamin, devenir océanologue. Pour financer ces études, il avait trouvé un petit boulot de professeur particulier pour les lycéens dont les parents voulaient absolument qu'ils réussissent à avoir leur entrée à l'université.

« Une fois la police m'a appelé, des mecs l'avaient coincés, ils l'avaient tellement battus, c'était horrible. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? » s'offusqua Hinata.

Tenten posa sa tasse de thé chaude prêt de sa cuisse et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Je crois que c'est parce que Sasuke est un Uchiwa, ça lui arrive d'avoir des brimades la-dessus, il se fait traiter de fils à papa, on lui reproche de ne pas avoir être resté à sa place. »

Rester à sa place. On lui avait dit ça toute sa vie. Ne parle pas trop. Tiens toi droite. Ne mange pas trop vite. Allonge toi. Ouvre les cuisses. **Ferme ta gueule.**

Hinata commença à se ronger l'ongle et elle se mit à penser à ce client qui lui avait dit que la chance tournait. Bien au contraire, elle se sentait enfin chanceuse depuis qu'elle s'était tirée de la maison de l'horreur.

« Personne ne voudrait naître dans une famille comme celle de Sasuke et moi. »

Hinata leva la main et tira sur la manche de son sweat. La peau autour de son tatouage n'était plus rouge, mais par endroit elle pelait un peu. C'était normal selon son tatoueur.

« Parfois je l'entends encore m'appeler salope. » souffla t-elle en ramenant son bras contre sa poitrine. « Je l'entends si fort dans mes oreilles que j'ai envie de les arracher de ma tête. »

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin sur ce qu'elle ressentait avec Tenten, mais elle avait besoin de le faire sortir. Plus elle l'extérioriserait et moins il en resterait à l'intérieur d'elle. Tenten la regardait avec des yeux humide, elle s'avança vers Hinata et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre jusqu'à l'arrivé de Sasuke. D'ailleurs quand celui-ci les trouva, il leur demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Tenten leva l'un de ses bras « C'est l'heure du câlin collectif, viens ! »

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Néanmoins il posa son sac par terre et se pencha vers les jeunes femmes.

« Pas plus de deux minutes, faut que je corrige mes copies ensuite. »

« Yay ! » s'écria Tenten « Hinata on a gagné deux minutes de câlin, je te préviens Sasuke je compterai chacune de ses précieuses secondes. »

Et c'est entre les bras de Tenten et Sasuke, qu'Hinata se rendit que la voix dans sa tête s'était un peu éteinte. Cette voix, qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle n'était qu'une...

.

.

.

Hinata était retournée quatre fois au bar à chicha. Une fois accompagné de Tenten et trois fois seule. Elle n'avait pas dit à son amie pourquoi elle voulait s'y rendre. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de lui cacher quelque chose et d'un autre coté, elle aimait avoir quelque chose uniquement pour elle. Un secret rien qu'à elle. Cependant Hinata n'avait jamais recroisé Konan. C'était presque qu'à croire que Konan avait été une apparition fantasmagorique.

Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment existé. Peut être qu'elle l'avait inventé.

Non, Hinata se souvient parfaitement de la main qui lui avait prit le poignet pour l'empêcher de tomber et de ses yeux ambrés comme des soleils brûlants. Elle avait même osé demander au barman s'il ne connaissait pas une Konan, Hinata avait tenté tant bien que mal de lui décrire la jeune femme et quand celui-ci avait comprit à qui elle faisait référence, il avait paru gêné.

« T'as pas envie de la revoir, crois moi. » lui avait alors confié le barman « c'est pas une fille pour toi. »

Hinata aurait eu aimé avoir le courage de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais son courage s'arrêtait parfois un peu trop vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait si Konan était une fille pour elle ou pas ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Hinata avait quitter furieusement le bar à chicha et avait cessé d'y aller.

Et depuis elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Konan. Même au boulot, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon lapin ? » susurra mielleusement une cliente à son fils.

Hinata regarda le petit garçon fixait avec attention les gâteaux, pendant que sa mère penchait vers lui le couvait du regard.

« C'est quoi ça ?! » demanda t-il en pointant du doigt un cupcake recouvert de petite fleur en sucre.

« C'est à la violette. » précisa Hinata.

Bien qu'elle soit la mieux placée pour expliquer la composition du gâteau, Hinata laissa la mère s'en charger à sa place. De toute façon, elle aurait été incapable de lui expliquer quoique se soit, car la personne qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans le salon, la statufia, littéralement.

Konan était là.

Leur regard se rencontrèrent et la jeune femme aux yeux ambres parut surprise de la voir. Hinata eut peur qu'elle s'en aille, mais Konan s'avança tout de même derrière la dame et son fils.

« Mademoiselle ? » l'appela la cliente.

« Oh, pardon, excusez-moi, » fit Hinata en s'inclinant rapidement « qu'est-ce que vous désirez ? »

Hinata était incapable de se concentrer sur quoique se soit et elle fut bien contente qu'il n'y ait pas plus de client. Une fois le petit garçon et sa mère partie, Konan s'approcha du comptoir, en regardant d'abord la vitrine de cupcake avant de croiser le regard d'Hinata.

« Décidément tu es vraiment partout. » la fit remarquer Konan.

« O..ouais. »

Ah non, mince. C'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Konan allait croire qu'elle la suivait à la trace. D'un autre coté, elle n'avait pas cessé d'aller au bar à chicha dans l'espoir de la revoir. Décidément, Hinata ne savait vraiment pas comme s'y faire.

« Enfin, ce je veux dire, c'est.. » elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire d'autres bêtises « Quel genre de cupcake veux-tu ? »

Konan pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté sans cesser de la regarder d'un drôle d'air. Hinata remarqua que les cheveux de la jeune femme n'étaient pas bleus nuit comme elle se l'était figurée, mais violet à la lueur du jour. Elle les avait d'ailleurs ramené en un chignon assez fouillis, dont quelques mèches lui glissaient sur la nuque.

« Un cupcake pure chocolat. »

Hinata prit son temps pour la servir, d'une part parce qu'elle avait peur de faire tomber le gâteau par terre et d'autre part parce qu'elle voulait savourer ce moment le plus possible.

« Sympas le tatouage. » lui dit Konan en désignant son poignet d'un mouvement du menton.

Hinata se sentir rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle voulut la remercier, mais les mots lui moururent dans la gorge. Elle était sûre que si elle ouvrait la bouche elle allait finir par bégayer sans s'arrêter.

Incapable de trouver la force de lui tendre la boite, Hinata se contenta de la faire glisser sur comptoir jusqu'à elle. Hinata fut un peu étonnée que Konan ne s'empresse pas de prendre sa boite et de partir.

« Zabuza m'a dit que tu me cherchais. »

« Zabuza ? » répéta Hinata sans comprendre.

« Le gérant du bar à chicha. » précisa Konan.

« Oh, euh, ouais. » fit Hinata qui devina qu'elle devait être de plus en plus rouge. Elle avait même un peu chaud d'ailleurs. Elle tira doucement sur le col de son uniforme. Heureusement que comme l'avait promis Naruto, elle ne portait plus cette immonde robe bouffante rose. Il avait troqué cet uniforme, pour un simple tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon couleur saumon. Bon l'inscription Cupcake Lover trônait toujours au niveau de sa poitrine, mais c'était un détail.

« Ecoute, on ne sera pas amie, ou quoique se soit d'autre.» lui dit d'une voix froide Konan tout en déposant de l'argent sur le comptoir.

Hinata eut comme l'impression de s'être prise un sceau d'eau glacé en plein visage. Elle avait eu l'immense espoir de revoir un jour Konan, elle ne s'était jamais dit que celle-ci ne désirait peut être pas la voir tout court.

« Franchement, on s'entendrait pas plus de dix minutes. » rajouta Konan en esquissant un sourire sans joie.

Hinata fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

Konan parut étonnée du ton ferme qu'avait prit la jeune femme.

« On a même pas essayé. » poursuivit Hinata qui s'accrochait au comptoir pour mieux se retenir. Elle avait les jambes toutes engourdies.

« Pas besoin d'essayer. » l'assura Konan « Je te jure que j'en vaux pas la peine, tu devais occuper ton temps à des personnes qui en valent vraiment le coup. »

Encore une fois, Hinata ne sut d'où elle tirait la force de lui parlait avec autant d'assurance. « Je ne suis pas d'accord, je crois que tu en vaux la peine. »

Konan détourna le regard un peu mal à l'aise. « Au revoir, Hyuga. »

« Je m'appelle Hinata. » lui lança t-elle un peu plus fort avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte. Elle se ficha complètement de Karin qui la regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils à l'autre bout du salon, ni des clients installées aux tables qui l'observaient maintenant avec curiosité. Elle ne se considérait plus vraiment comme une Hyuga. Elle était juste Hinata, et il fallait que Konan le sache. Que tout le monde le sache.

« Je m'appelle Hinata. » répéta t-elle cette fois ci beaucoup moins fort.

Konan soutint son regard, alors qu'elle répétait une toute dernière fois « Juste Hinata. »

.

.

.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Hinata venait à une fête, enfin une fête qui ne soit pas organisé par des gens de la haute société. On lui avait proposé de la bière dans un gobelet rouge et Hinata n'avait jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi mauvais. Elle avait reposé son verre à quelque part, enfin là où il avait de la place. C'était Karin qui était la maîtresse de la soirée, et elle était déjà bien éméchée. Sa copine Ino Yamanaka la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Hinata se posa dans un coin du salon, et essaya de se faire un peu discrète. Sasuke et Tenten se bécotaient dans un coin, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aller vers eux en ce moment.

Du Selena Gomez résonna dans toute la pièce, et Hinata entendit quelqu'un dire « C'est quoi cette musique de midinette ? »

 **You got a fetish for my love**

« Si t'es pas content tu dégages. » clacha d'un ton sec Ino à la personne qui avait osé se plaindre.

 **I push you out and you come right back**

Hinata lui envia son assurance. Avoir confiance en soi, ça devait quand même vous rendre la vie beaucoup plus facile. Pour être honnête, Hinata n'aimait pas du tout cette fête mais elle se sentait tellement mal après s'être fait rejeté par Konan qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas être seule. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire s'il n'y avait personne pour la surveiller. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas forcer Konan à la voir, après tout elle était bien la mieux placé pour savoir ce que cela faisait que d'être forcée à voir quelqu'un qu'on ne voulait pas.

 **Don't see a point in blaming you**

C'est juste que..elle n'avait jamais autant désiré être avec quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Elles s'étaient croisées pendant dix ans sans vraiment se voir. C'était dingue cette histoire. Konan avait été là pendant tout ce temps et Hinata ne l'avait jamais vu. Et il lui avait fallut que Konan lui adresse deux fois la parole, pour que le monde d'Hinata se mette à tanguer.

 **If I were you, I'd do me too**

« Tu t'emmerdes ? »

Hinata releva la tête pour voir Ino la détailler de ses yeux turquoises. Elle était assise entre une commode et la bibliothèque. Elle qui avait pensé s'être fait assez petite pour ne pas qu'on la remarque, elle avait eu tout faux, personne n'échappait au regard d'Ino Yamanaka.

La jeune femme se pencha vers elle avec grâce et à sa plus grande surprise s'assit à ses cotés.

« J'aime bien ton sweat, il est rouge, j'adore cette couleur. » lui dit-elle.

« Merci. » fit Hinata. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence des sweats, elle ne portait que ça, avec des jeans et des converses. Elle adorait les converses, basses ou montantes, elle n'avait pas de préférence. Et les colliers de cou aussi. Elle en avait acheté une bonne dizaine. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait pu mettre du vernis noir.

Ça cassait tellement avec le petit coté petite fille parfaite de bonne famille que sa mère avait tellement insisté à faire ressortir chez elle.

Purée, elle était passée à coté de tellement de chose.

« J'ai pas mal entendu parlé de toi, Karin n'arrête pas. » poursuivit Ino tout en repoussant des mèches blondes par dessus son épaule.

« Ah bon ? » fit Hinata étonnée. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que sa collègue pouvait bien raconter à Ino, elle n'était vraiment pas un sujet intéressant. D'ailleurs au travail c'était Karin qui parlait, Hinata se contentait d'hocher la tête et de l'écouter.

« J'ai presque terminé mes études d'avocate, » lui expliqua Ino « et j'ai entendu dire que Tsunade Senju a été l'avocate qui a pris en charge ton divorce. »

Ah. C'était donc pour ça qu'Ino était venue lui parler.

« Elle doit être très intimidante, en vrai, non ? »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Elle venait tout juste de se souvenir d'un moment où Tsunade avait rabattu le caquet de son ex-mari. Ce moment avait été l'un des plus beaux de toute sa vie.

« C'est vrai qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, c'est vraiment un sacré bout de femme. » affirma Hinata. Elle se mit triturer les petites peaux autours de ses doigts et essaya de ne pas trop faire attention au regard bleu d'Ino qui la transperçait.

« Karin m'a dit que tu crèches chez Tenten et Sasuke. »

Hinata acquiesça.

« Tu survis ? »

Elles se regardèrent un court instant avant de rire. Ça lui faisait drôle de rire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Tenten.

« J'essaye. » fit Hinata en tournant la tête pour voir Sasuke et Tenten qui s'éclipsaient dans le couloir. « Non, en fait je suis vraiment chanceuse, ils sont supers. »

Hinata s'attendit à ce qu'Ino se lève et aille trouver de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus passionnant pour discuter, mais Ino resta assise à coté d'elle.

« C'est une sculpture de l'artiste Déesse ? » lui demanda Hinata en désignant du menton une sculpture de femme plantureuse aux couleurs bariolées posée sur meuble.

« En effet, tu as l'œil. » siffla Ino visiblement contente.

Hinata haussa les épaules « J'aime bien cette artiste. »

Ino la considéra un moment avec une grande attention et Hinata se sentit un peu mal à l'aise face d'être l'objet d'observation de la jeune femme.

«Il y a une expo d'art après-demain en centre ville, est-ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? »

Hinata fronça les sourcils « Moi ? »

« C'est bien à toi que je parles, non ? » fit Ino en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Mais pourquoi ? On..on ne se connait pas. »

Ino esquissa un sourire en coin dont elle seule semblait avoir le secret et avança l'une des mains vers le visage d'Hinata pour replacer derrière son oreille une mèche courte qui rebiqué vers son menton.

« J'aime connaître les amies de Karin, » lui expliqua simplement Ino mais avec un ton qu'Hinata ne sut s'il était froid ou bienveillant « et pour une fois qu'elle ne ramène pas une énergumène, je dois avouer que ça me plait. »

« Ah. » laissa échapper Hinata sans même le vouloir. Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose ou pas ?

« Et puis Karin trouve les expositions d'art terriblement ennuyantes, tout comme la plupart de ses amies. » rajouta d'un air dépitée Ino.

Hinata comprit que la jeune femme cherchait juste une compagnie avec laquelle elle avait des points communs.

« Oh, euh ben dans ce cas d'accord.» accepta Hinata toujours surprise qu'Ino se soit accommodé d'elle aussi facilement.

« Super, on se retrouve là-bas alors. » dit-elle en se levant pour aller rejoindre sa petite-amie qui était allée vomir dans les toilettes.

.

.

.

Il s'agissait d'une exposition d'origami. Sauf qu'Hinata n'avait jamais vu des origamis aussi sombres et froids de sa vie. C'était à la fois violent et délicat. Comme une douce explosion nucléaire. Une danseuse étoile entièrement composé de papier et dont les jambes semblaient engluées dans du pétrole, des arbres morts entourées de perce-neige, des nids d'oiseau vides, un soleil noir suspendu au plafond et qui tournait lentement sur lui-même. Tout était fait de papier et pourtant Hinata avait l'impression d'être face à la matière pure. Elle fut contente d'avoir rejoint Ino, finalement elle appréciait beaucoup cette sortie.

Pendant qu'Ino était en pleine discussion avec un critique d'art, Hinata s'éclipsa pour aller regarder attentivement les différentes œuvres exposées.

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me suis. »

Hinata se figea. Cette voix. Elle la reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers. Elle se retourna pour voir Konan, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, portant une élégante petite robe noir, cette fois-ci uniquement décolleté dans le dos.

Elle marchait tellement sûre d'elle dans ses escarpins rouges. Hinata la trouva tellement belle, tellement femme, qu'elle pourrait passer des heures à la regarder.

« Alors, mes œuvres t'intéresses ? »

Oh. Alors l'artiste c'était Konan ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au nom de l'artiste, en plus elle était arrivée en retard et avait raté la cérémonie de présentation. Hinata s'était perdue en ville. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les rues se ressemblaient toutes.

« Je..je..je ne..ne.. » elle ferma vivement les yeux et serra les poings. Respire Hinata. Respire.

Konan était maintenant tout prêt d'elle et Hinata pouvait sentir son parfum. Elle sentait le jasmin. Mince, ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se concentrer.

« Je ne savais pas, » dit-elle en prenant son temps pour ne pas bégayer « que c'était..toi. Je te jure que je, que je ne le savais pas. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » cingla Konan en la regardant de haut.

« Je t'assure, je..je..je.. » elle eut du mal à respirer correctement et elle s'appuya même contre un pan du mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle était sûre et certaine d'être rouge comme une tomate. C'est sûr qu'elle devait avoir l'air vachement crédible.

« Détends-toi, je plaisantais. » la rassura Konan en prenant une voix douce. « C'est juste que je trouve ça un peu bizarre, on arrête pas de se croiser. »

Hinata acquiesça incapable de parler. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait encore être en manque de mot et elle en avait un peu marre d'être ridicule en face de Konan. En s'apercevant que la jeune femme ne cessait pas de la regarder, Hinata sentit ses joues empourprer de plus belle. Elle se mit à fixer une cigogne blanche en origami posée une petite estrade pour tenter de retrouver une certaine contenance.

« Ils t'ont vraiment brisé. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils et osa enfin croiser le regard de Konan. Ce qui fut peut être une erreur car elle fut immédiatement happée par l'ambre de ses iris. Ils avaient la couleur du soleil et pourtant ils étaient tellement froids.

« Enfin bref, je suppose que tu me dois me trouver beaucoup moins intéressante maintenant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » demanda Hinata d'un seul souffle.

« Eh bien, les origamis, ça n'a jamais fait très sérieux dans le monde de l'art. »

« Pourtant c'est tellement beau. » avoua sincèrement Hinata. Elle commençait à se détendre bien que le parfum de Konan commençait un peu à lui monter à la tête.

« Je n'essaye pas de rendre ça beau, je veux que ça te parle. » rétorqua placidement Konan en posant l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Oh, mais ça me fait les deux. »

Konan plissa les yeux peu convaincue, alors Hinata cessa une bonne fois pour toute de jouer avec les manches de son sweat.

« Le soleil noir, j'ai..j'ai l'impression qu'il est brûlant...mais pas..euh pas brûlant comme du feu...plutôt comme de..de la glace. »

Oh mon dieu. Elle avait eu l'impression de butter sur chaque mot, et sa voix était à peine sortie de sa gorge. Konan avait dû à peine l'entendre.

Sauf qu'en l'espace d'une seconde Hinata put voir le regard de Konan changeait complètement sur elle.

« Continue. » l'intima Konan qui se mit à croiser un bras en dessous de sa poitrine et de l'autre main à triturer un fin collier en or qu'elle avait autour du cou.

« Toutes tes œuvres sont reliés entres elles, » rajouta Hinata avec plus d'assurance « elles se répondent.»

Konan fit glisser la perle d'émeraude reliée à la chaîne en or, de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, sans cesser de la regarder. Hinata s'éclaircit la gorge et se demanda si le staff n'avait pas augmenté le chauffage, car l'air dans la pièce lui semblait beaucoup plus chaud.

« Elles sont toutes submergées par le froid du soleil noir, c'est lui l'origine, il.. » Hinata chercha ses mots « il les emprisonnent dans ses rayons et il ne les laissent pas repartir. »

Konan resta silencieuse et Hinata un peu submergé par son regard s'appuya de plus belle contre le mur. Elle avait presque l'impression que Konan était suspendue à ses paroles. C'était..exaltant.

« Enfin, c'est ce que je ressens. »

Hinata n'osait même plus la regarder. Elle enfonça ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son sweat. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être super sûre d'elle ? Konan allait finir par la trouver lourde à force de bégayer comme ça.

« J'ai été brusque avec toi. »

Hinata ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Elle avait presque l'impression que ça sonnait comme une excuse de la part de Konan.

« J'anime un atelier d'origami, le samedi après-midi, si ça te dis. »

« Je travaille le samedi après-midi. » souffla Hinata déçue.

« Je donne aussi des cours particuliers, si tu veux un jour précis, » Konan lui tendit une carte « appelle moi. »

Konan s'éloigna et Hinata ne put s'empêcher de la regarder rouler félinement des hanches. Elle serrait tellement fort la carte de Konan entre ses mains qu'elle allait bientôt être réduit en bouillie.

« Alors t'as rencontré Konan, » fit Ino en s'approchant d'elle avec une coupe de champagne « artiste intéressante, à la limite de l'avant-gardisme mais trop froide, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Froide ? Quand Konan était là, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de chaud, et pour être totalement honnête, Hinata adorait ça.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes : Bonjour, bonsoir, c'est moi ahahah Et non, je ne suis pas morte xD pas pour le moment ( humour noir ) Mon absence était nécessaire je ne m'en excuserai pas. Je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre quasiment un an pour avoir la suite d'une fic, on oublie la trame, les personnages et patati et patata, mais c'est comme ça. Du coup je reviens, pour l'instant, je ne promets rien xD Je vous remercie quand même pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, vous êtes des êtres de lumière extraordinaire ! Et pour les nouveaux, hi I'm Chichichi-Blue, welcome ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai piqué les paroles de I kiss a girl by Katy Perry et je les mis à ma sauce xD ça m'a éclaté de faire ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture mes petits tournesols !**

* * *

 **[...]**

 **We're burning in the sweet sunshine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Playlist**

 **.**

 **jeiku – i just can't stay**

 **Katy Perry - I Kissed a Girl [Rock Cover by Twenty One Two]**

 **Lose it – wonder ( slowed down )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part three**

 **.**

 **.**

« Hinata est-ce que tu as fini ? »

C'était Tenten qui frappait à la porte. Il était sept heures du matin, elle avait besoin de prendre une douche avant d'aller au conservatoire. Hinata était assise contre le meuble soutenant le lavabo. Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps elle était assise par terre, à regarder la blessure qu'elle s'était infligée sur le haut de la cuisse.

SALOPE .

En lettres rouges, écrites au cutter, saignantes, brûlantes, vivantes. Hinata se releva doucement, le sang avait coagulé, il ne coulait plus. Elle était sans doute restée là pendant des heures. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment.

« J'ai..j'ai presque fini, » dit-elle à l'intention de Tenten.

Hinata s'empressa d'enfiler un leggins et nettoya le cutter avant de le glisser sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle l'avait acheté hier soir, sur un coup de tête. L'envie avait été trop forte. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa Tenten entrer dans la salle de bain.

« T'as bien dormi ? » lui demanda tout de même son amie avant de refermer la porte.

« Oui, » mentit Hinata. « Et toi ? »

« Mise à part Sasuke qui a pris toute la couverture cette nuit, plutôt bien aussi,» rigola Tenten.

Hinata se demandait bien comment Tenten pouvait être d'aussi bonne humeur le matin.

En s'installant sur le canapé, elle sentit le tissus du leggins coller contre les lettres rouges. Ça l'avait soulagé juste cinq minutes. La coupe de cheveux, le tatouage, la nouvelle garde robe et même retrouver Konan n'avaient pas suffit à faire taire _sa_ voix dans sa tête la nuit. Elle n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier.

 _Il_ revenait toujours.

« Salop, » murmura t-elle avant de commencer à grignoter l'ongle de son pouce.

.

.

.

Hinata appuya sur la sonnette le cœur battant la chamade. Elle avait mangé presque tout le rouge à lèvre violet qu'elle s'était appliquée à force de se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres. Elle tira sur le pan de son sweat, qui était tellement grand qu'il lui faisait une robe, juste pour s'occuper les mains. L'hiver s'était adouci et le printemps s'approchait, au plus grand damne d'Hinata. Parce qu'après le printemps venait l'été et rien que l'idée de devoir porter des vêtements plus légers et plus courts la terrifiait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hinata releva la tête, qu'elle avait rivé sur ses converses montantes blanches, pour croiser le regard de Konan. Les iris nacrés d'Hinata s'attardèrent un moment sur les créoles dorées que portait Konan avant de revenir à ses yeux qui à la lumière du soleil devenaient presque topaze.

« Tu es en avance, » lui fit remarque Konan.

« Ah bon, » fit Hinata perplexe. Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être à la bourre. Depuis qu'elle avait contacté Konan et qu'elles s'étaient données rendez-vous à son atelier aujourd'hui, c'est à dire depuis trois jours, Hinata ne dormait plus. Elle devait probablement avoir des cernes noirs en-dessous des yeux, mais elle s'en fichait royalement.

« Entre,» lui intima Konan en se poussant sur le coté.

Hinata avala sa salive et prit une profonde inspiration avant de passer le pas de la porte. Elle n'avait jamais autant vu de peinture, de colle, de pinceaux de papier cartonné, mâché, coloré, rassemblaient dans une seule et même pièce de toute sa vie. L'atelier avait l'air au premier abord bordélique, et pourtant Hinata avait l'impression que chaque chose était parfaitement à sa place. Il y avait plus de baie vitré que de mur et la luminosité hivernale donnait un coté très doux à l'atelier.

Elle s'arrêta devant une immense toile qui recouvrait quasiment le pan d'un mur. Un feu d'artifice. Une explosion de couleur. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se figurer.

« C'est toi qui l'a peinte ?» lui demanda Hinata alors que Konan choisissait minutieusement du papier pour la création d'origami.

« Non, c'est Deidara qui l'a faite, un ami avec qui je partage l'atelier. »

Hinata releva la tête et constata que pendait au plafond du papier crépons jaune en forme de rose. Elle sourit, elle avait presque l'impression d'être dans une serre.

« D'ailleurs, il viendra tout à l'heure, il faut qu'il la récupère, » précisa Konan en installant le matériel nécessaire sur une table avec tellement de pot de peinture et de crayon de couleurs qu'Hinata se demanda bien comment est-ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir réaliser des origamis.

« Viens, » lui fit Konan en s'installant sur une chaise haute.

Hinata se mordilla une dernière fois la lèvre inférieur, avant de venir s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Konan commença à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'art du papier, mais Hinata peinait à se concentrer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Konan portait un crop top chemisier blanc bouffant très court et assez transparent. Hinata essaya, vraiment elle _essaya_ , de ne pas trop attarder son regard sur la dentelle rouge du soutien-gorge de Konan. Un bijou en or descendait dans son décolleté et Hinata s'éclaircit la gorge et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Les ébouriffants totalement au passage.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu en apprendrais plus si tu te focalisais un peu plus sur ça, » lui dit Konan en lui désignant le papier qu'elle manipulait minutieusement « que sur moi. »

Hinata rougit tellement qu'elle regretta pour la première fois ses cheveux longs avec lesquelles elle aurait pu cacher son visage cramoisie.

« Dé..désolée. »

Konan la regarda par dessous ses longs cils et Hinata ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Elle observa les longs doigts fin de son professeur qui pliaient le papier et tenta une bonne fois pour toute de mémoriser ce que lui apprenait Konan. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de lui faire perdre son temps.

« Est-ce que je te fais peur ? » lui demanda au bout d'un moment Konan.

Hinata fut tellement étonnée de sa question qu'elle la regarda les yeux ronds. Konan lui faire peur ? Oh non, elle était vraiment loin du compte.

« Je dis ça, parce que tu sembles toujours sur la défensive, comme si j'allais te bouffer, » précisa Konan.

À vrai dire, Hinata avait plus l'impression que c'était elle qui la regardait comme si elle allait la manger plutôt que l'inverse. Ce qui était particulièrement troublant d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais eu des pulsions de la sorte auparavant. D'où ça sortait ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et finalement elle s'en fichait un peu de le savoir.

« Je t'assure que non, » la rassura Hinata « je n'aurai pas chercher à te retrouver si tu me faisais peur. »

Elles se regardèrent chacune avec une certaine curiosité et oublièrent durant un court instant l'origami qui attendait d'être plié. Puis Hinata, qui sentait ses joues devenir de plus en plus chaudes détourna les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors, comme ça..tu..tu ne travailles plus pour mon père. »

Elle ne savais pas trop pourquoi elle avait soudainement abordé son géniteur. Surtout qu'en plus ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet de conversation super agréable. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se mettent à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Non, je suis chez leur concurrent maintenant, » susurra Konan tout en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Hinata ne put retenir un petit rire. Décidément, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus.

« Et je crois que ça le fait bien chier, » rajouta Konan dont le sourire prenait un air espiègle.

Cette fois-ci Hinata ria pour de bon. Elle imaginait bien son père froncer ses fins sourcils brins et maudire sur mille générations son ancienne interprète.

« Et toi, tu vends des cupcakes, maintenant, » poursuivit Konan.

Hinata replaça une mèche qui lui chatouillait le menton derrière son oreille et acquiesça doucement.

« Oui. »

Et puis parce qu'elle sentait totalement apaisée à coté de Konan, elle n'eut aucun problème à confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« J'aimerai m'inscrire à la fac à la rentrée, » et comme Konan semblait attendre qu'elle poursuive Hinata rajouta « mais je ne sais pas encore dans quel cursus. »

Elle allait devoir passer des examens d'entrée, mais Sasuke l'aidait à réviser et même si Hinata faisait beaucoup d'erreur il se montrait assez patient. Au pire, elle pouvait encore travailler au Cupcake Lover cette année et retenter sa chance l'année prochaine. Sa vie était maintenant pleine de possibilités et de projets.

« Ça te dérange si je fume ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » fit Hinata en secouant doucement la tête.

Konan glissa une Djarum Black entre ses lèvres rose pâle et alluma le bout de sa clope. Hinata la regarda du coin de l'œil souffler de la fumée et tenir entre deux doigts sa cigarette. Konan avait une bague à presque chaque phalange. Elles étaient fines, de couleur or, argent, rose gold. L'une d'entre elles étaient un peu plus épaisse et contenait le kanji « 白 ».

« Haku, » murmura Hinata sans même s'en rendre compte.

Si Konan l'entendit celle-ci ne lui fit pas remarquer. Hinata croisa son regard et se mit vivement au travail.

« Pas mal, » la complimenta Konan une fois qu'elle eut fini.

Hinata n'était pas naïve, elle savait très bien que son origami était loin d'être parfait, mais cela n'avait pas empêcher Konan de la complimenter et elle ne put résister à afficher un sourire triomphant. C'était complètement fou, quand Konan était là, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait tellement envie de lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Quel âge as-tu ? Quelle est ta couleur préféré ? Reste avec moi !Pourquoi aimes-tu les origami ? Quel est ton plat préféré ? Embrasse moi ! As-tu des frères et sœurs ? Est-ce que tu es déjà allée en Russie ? Prends moi dans tes bras ! Quel animal te fais le plus peur ? Est-ce que tu as un chat ?

Incapable de trouver le courage de lui demande quoique se soit, Hinata se focalisa uniquement et rien que sur son origami pour tenter de lui donner une meilleure forme.

« Je dérange ? » demanda une voix grave.

Hinata était tellement concentrée, qu'elle sursauta en voyant entrer dans l'atelier un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, il arborait un petit sourire mesquin. Elle tourna la tête vers Konan qui roulait des yeux et qui avant de répondre à l'intrus souffla la totalité de la fumée qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Hinata pouvait très clairement sentir l'odeur de tabac mélangeait au parfum jasmin qui dégageait de Konan, et elle fut presque prise de vertige.

« Comme tu peux le voir Deidara, je donne un cours, » grinça Konan d'une voix froide.

Alors c'était lui qui avait fait cette toile incroyable.

« De ce que je peux voir, ça n'y ressemble pas vraiment,» susurra t-il d'un ton moqueur en s'approchant des jeunes femmes.

Konan lui lança un regard noir et Hinata se sentit légèrement de trop. Deidara se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et Hinata croisa deux iris grises particulièrement pétillantes.

« Ton visage m'est familier, » lui dit-il de but en blanc, « on ne s'est pas déjà vu ? »

Les doigts d'Hinata se crispèrent sur son origami. Son cœur s'emballa. Évidement qu'il l'avait déjà vu, bien qu'elle essayait de se faire le plus discrète possible, son visage avait été dans la couverture des magasines pendant des années, sans parler du divorce qui avait fait exploser la une. Une Hyuga qui osait divorcer, ça n'existait pas.

« Va prendre ta toile, Deidara, » lui ordonna Konan d'un ton sec.

Sauf que celui-ci ne bougea pas, il continuait de fixer Hinata attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'écrier victorieux.

« Mais oui ! Tu es une Hyuga. Hanabi, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ma petite sœur, je suis juste Hinata, » corrigea t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Deidara acquiesça tout en se frottant le menton. Il lança un regard plein de sous-entendu à Konan qui l'ignora royalement. Hinata put voir qu'il avait les avant bras entièrement recouvert de tatouage colorés. Et puis elle remarqua qu'il portait une bague similaire à celle de Konan mais avec un kanji différent.

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance _Juste Hinata_. »

Il fut le seul à rire à sa propre blague, Konan paraissait ennuyée mais se retint de faire un commentaire désobligeant. Hinata quand à elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi hilare.

Deidara s'essuya une larme du coin de l'œil, et les contourna pour aller chercher sa toile.

«Je tiens à vous dire mes dames, que je suis sincèrement désolée de perturber votre rendez-vous, si j'avais su je serai venu plus tard,» minauda Deidara.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et regarda vivement Konan qui semblait particulièrement blasée par la situation. Voyant qu'elle ne rectifiait pas ce que Deidara avait dit, elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

« Le cours est terminé,» dit-elle en écrasant sa cigarette sur la table.

Quoi ? Déjà ? Hinata n'avait aucune envie de quitter cette pièce. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment la pièce qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter. Toutes protestations moururent dans sa gorge quand Konan posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne et lui dit d'un ton un peu moins froid : « On se revoit jeudi prochain, d'accord ? »

Hinata qui avait les yeux rivé sur leurs mains, avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça silencieusement. C'est un peu fébrile qu'elle ramassa ses affaires et se prépara à partir.

« J'ai hâte de te revoir _Juste Hinata_!» roucoula Deidara avant d'enchaîner sur un fou rire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rire autant ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Mais pourquoi se moquerait-il ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle, Hinata put tout de même entendre Deidara dire à Konan « Une Hyuga, sérieusement ? »

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Hinata rentra à l'appartement, Sasuke était affairé à réviser et Tenten assise sur le canapé, l'ordinateur sur les genoux et les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Hinata posa sur la paillasse de la cuisine de la nourriture qu'elle avait acheté en passant.

Des nouilles piquantes pour Sasuke, du chocolat aux amandes pour Tenten, et du jus de letchis pour tout le monde.

Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de participer aux tâches ménagères, de faire les courses, elle se sentait utile et culpabilisait un peu moins d'envahir autant l'intimité de Tenten et Sasuke. Elle rejoignit Tenten sur le canapé qui la salua avec un grand sourire.

« Oh tu es rentrée ! » hurla t-elle, s'attisant par la même occasion le regard noir de Sasuke.

« Désolée, » lui dit-elle avant de dire un peu plus doucement à Hinata « décidément c'est pire qu'une bibliothèque ici. »

Hinata retint un fou rire. Tenten avait le don de la faire rigoler quand il ne fallait pas

« Comment s'est passé ton cours d'origami ? » lui demanda la jeune femme en enlevant un écouteur de ses oreilles.

« C'était bien. »

Intense, aurait été le mot exacte. Étrange aussi. Elle s'était sentie presque mise à la porte mais le fait de savoir que jeudi prochain, elle allait revoir Konan, Hinata avait des papillons dans le ventre. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit que la personne qui lui donnait des cours lui faisait des drôles d'effet dans le tout corps, ni qu'elle occupait nuit et jour ses pensées et encore moins qu'elle la connaissait depuis dix ans. Enfin qu'elle la croisait, elle ne connaissait pas Konan. Ni même maintenant d'ailleurs. C'était son secret. Rien qu'à elle. Juste pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? » voulu savoir Hinata pour essayer de se changer les idées.

Les yeux de Tenten s'illuminèrent et elle lui tendit l'un de ses écouteurs.

« C'est le groupe Abysse, » lui précisa t-elle alors qu'Hinata enfonçait l'écouteur dans son oreille.

« Je les aimes tellement, » poursuivit Tenten « la chanteuse Sakura a une voix tellement entraînante ! Et leur contenu est tellement plus intéressant depuis que leur nouveau guitariste Shikamaru écrit les chansons. »

Hinata eut un pincement au cœur. En entendant Tenten fangirler, elle avait l'impression de revoir sa petite sœur lui vanter les mérites de ses chanteuses favorites. Hanabi lui manquait. Ses plus beaux souvenirs étaient tous liés à sa petite sœur. Est-qu'Hanabi lui en voulait aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ? Est-qu'elle avait envie de la revoir ?

« Attends, je vais te faire écouter leur dernier album, c'est une tuerie !ils sont restés deux mois exprès sur un bateau pour le composer ! C'est complètement dingue ! »

« Shhht, » souffla Sasuke depuis la table, la tête plongé dans ses bouquins.

« Oops, » fit Tenten en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Elle alla dans sa playlist Spotify, et appuya sur l'insigne écoute.

Hinata réajusta son écouteur et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, dans son oreille droite les premières notes de musique apparurent. Basse, guitare et puis cette voix.

 **« This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion »**

A ses cotés Tenten oscillait la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Hinata appuya le dos de sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et regarda vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait, elle pensait aux yeux de Konan, aux doigts fins de Konan, à sa façon de plier le papier, à ses lèvres fines, à son petit nez en trompette.

 **« It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention »**

Mon dieu, elle était incapable d'attendre jusqu'à jeudi prochain. Elle avait le numéro de Konan dans son portable, mais elle était beaucoup trop timide pour oser lui envoyer un message. Alors qu'elle rêvassait sur l'artiste aux yeux ambres, sa peau se mit subitement à la démanger.

Hinata tenta de l'ignorer et se focalisa sur la chanson qu'elle écoutait. Sauf qu'elle eut de plus en plus de mal à ignorer les picotements qui lui semblaient de plus en plus forts. Alors elle commença à se gratter le haut de la cuisse. Hinata enleva l'écouteur et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle baissa le couvercle des toilettes et fit descendre ses collants déchirées jusqu'à ses tibias.

SALOPE.

La plaie avait presque cicatrisé depuis qu'elle l'avait fait, mais les petites croûtes la grattaient énormément. Elle était incapable de résister à l'envie de frotter ses ongles contre sa peau. Alors elle se gratta, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par enlever les croûtes et que des petites perles de sang se formèrent sur son épiderme.

SALOPE était redevenue rougeoyante. Hinata releva la tête et aperçut dans le miroir que ses joues étaient toutes humides. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa plaie. Si elle ne la laissait pas guérir tranquillement, elle ne partirait jamais. Elle appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Hinata, » l'appela Tenten par derrière la porte « je ne voudrais pas déranger ton moment d'intimité, mais » elle entrouvrit la porte et Hinata vit une main jaillir avec son smartphone « t'as un appel ! »

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ? Elle remonta rapidement ses collants et prit le téléphone.

« A..allô,» elle avait la gorge toute enrouée.

« _Hinata ? C'est Konan._ »

Elle s'appuya contre la porte en bois. Elle avait comme l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un battement.

« _J'voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure_. »

« T'excuser ? » répéta Hinata incrédule.

« _Pour le comportement de Deidara, pour t'avoir presque mise à la porte, je.._ »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait Hinata eut l'impression que Konan cherchait ces mot. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un bon signe ou pas.

« _Enfin bref, est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?_ »

« Non. »

 _«Dans ce cas, est-ce que ça te dirais de venir avec moi à une soirée._ »

« Oui ! » accepta aussitôt Hinata. Elle ferma vivement les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle avait répondu tellement vite qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était complètement accro. Enfin, c'était un peu le cas, mais Konan n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir. Pas tout de suite. Hinata n'avait surtout pas envie de la faire fuir, mais elle ne savait tellement pas comment s'y prendre ! La drague, le flirt, c'était un monde tellement inconnu pour elle. Qu'elles en étaient les codes ? Y'avait-il un manuel ?

 _« Super, donne moi ton adresse et je viendrais te chercher à 20 heures. »_

Après lui avoir dit où elle habitait, Hinata raccrocha et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Sa plaie la démangeait toujours, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Dans moins de trois heures elle allait revoir Konan.

.

.

.

L'endroit où Konan amena Hinata était une sorte de club tenu par des vigiles. Elles étaient restées toutes les deux silencieuses dans le taxi. Hinata était bien trop nerveuse pour parler, et pourtant elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur Konan.

En voyant Konan arrivait vers eux, les vigiles lui ouvrir tout de suite la porte et Hinata fut surprise de la manière dont ils s'étaient soudainement mis au garde à vous.

« Tu peux déposer ton manteau là, » lui dit Konan qui enlevait elle-même son manteau en fausse fourrure. Elle portait une longue robe bleu roi, dont l'un des cotés était fendu jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Hinata détourna vivement le regard, et entreprit d'enlever elle aussi sa veste. Pour l'occasion, elle avait troqué son sweat pour un chemisier noir à manche longue tellement grand qu'il lui faisait une robe, des collants à motif nuage et une vielle paire de DocMarteen's rouge. Tenten lui avait proposé des hauts beaucoup plus sexy mais..Hinata se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise quand elle dévoilait trop de peau au grand jour. Et puis elle n'avait aucune envie d'être sexy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde ni qu'on la remarque.

« Hinata, » l'appela Konan pour la troisième fois.

Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait été complètement ailleurs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir à part elle et Konan.

« Viens, » lui dit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure quand elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Konan esquissa un sourire en coin tout en détournant le regard, alors qu'Hinata dont les joues étaient aussi pourpres que ses chaussures gardaient les yeux rivés sur le sol. De la moquette rouge. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans _Shinning_.

Elle se laissa guider par Konan et quand celle-ci ouvrit une lourde porte noir recouverte de velours, un fond musical et des rires aiguës lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elles entrèrent dans une salle immense, dont la couleur principale était le rouge et l'or, entre la boite de nuit et le restaurant chic. Hinata battit vivement des paupières. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de personne différentes rassemblées dans un même lieu. Des punks, des filles BCBG, des gothiques, des princesses en robe de balle à 3 million de yens, des mecs en costards, des mecs et des femmes torse nus. Mais où était-elle ? Et comme si Konan avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Le cirque, » elle lui avait frôlé la nuque avec ses lèvres et Hinata était incapable de dire si elle l'avait fait exprès ou si c'était arrivé par hasard « l'un des bars les plus select de Tokyo. »

Un bar ? Hinata fronça les sourcils. Elle était allée dans des bars, bon certes, dans très très peu de bar, mais cela n'avait strictement rien à voir. Elle avait comme la sensation d'être hors du temps. Hors de l'univers. Hors de sa misérable vie.

Elle sursauta presque quand elle s'aperçut que Konan était toujours penchée vers elle et que ses lèvres étaient vraiment, vraiment tout prêt de son oreille.

« Ici, tu peux être qui tu veux, » elle l'avait dit dans un souffle et Hinata eut envie de tourner la tête et de plonger son regard dans le sien, mais sa timidité la statufié. Leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées. Ce geste lui semblait tellement naturel, elle se sentait tellement à sa place aux cotés de Konan. C'était tellement évident. Elle et elle. Elles. Juste elles.

Enfin presque. Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts s'immisça soudainement devant elles et lâcha d'un ton froid :« Konan, ça fait longtemps. »

Konan lâcha la main d'Hinata.

« Temari, » salua Konan.

Hinata s'humecta les lèvres alors que les femmes se regardaient presque en chien de faïence. Elle se sentait de trop alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques secondes, elle se sentait complètement entière.

Temari finit par détourner le regard de Konan et scruta Hinata qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Elles ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant elle pouvait déjà sentir que la blonde aux yeux verts sapins ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

« Hyuga Hinata, » crâcha t-elle « qui aurait cru un jour vous croiser là ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à préciser qu'elle ne désirait plus qu'on la nomme par son nom de famille quand elle fut interrompu par Konan.

« C'est juste Hinata maintenant et elle va où elle veut, quand elle le veut. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées au Cirque Hinata regarda Konan. Elle la regarda vraiment. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle était sûre et certaine qu'il finirait par sortir de sa cage thoracique à un moment ou à un autre. Ce qui se passait dans ses entrailles, cette agréable sensation d'étourdissement, la déstabilisait complètement. Elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras, lui embrassait les joues, lui dire merci d'être là.

Konan la perturbait tellement et elle aimait ça.

Temari siffla d'un air agacé « Comme tu veux. »

Konan reprit la main d'Hinata et elles contournèrent Temari et s'installèrent sur un canapé de velours jaune. Le seul canapé de couleur jaune de toute la salle.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle, » lui fit Konan tout en prenant une coupe de champagne que lui proposa aussitôt un serveur « elle est juste jalouse. »

Jalouse ? Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Mais pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ?

« Je..je ne comprends pas, » balbutia Hinata.

Konan but une gorgée d'alcool et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« C'est mon ex, on ne s'est pas vraiment séparé en bon terme, alors quand je ramène une fille ici, ça ne lui plaît pas. »

Hinata avala amèrement sa salive. Une fille. Elle était juste une fille de plus. Ça lui déplaisait et en même temps elle s'en sentait flattée. Elle ne voulait pas juste une fille aux yeux de Konan et en même temps, Konan avait bien posé ses yeux sur elle. Hinata eut soudainement les mains un peu moite, et recommença une vielle habitude qu'elle avait acquise depuis qu'elle s'était mariée, elle se mit à arracher les petites peaux autours de ses ongles.

Ça lui faisait mal, ça lui faisait du bien.

Konan qui sirotait son champagne, fit comme si elle ne s'était pas aperçu du changement d'attitude d'Hinata et d'une certaine manière la jeune femme l'en remercia intérieurement. Elle était un peu perdue. Ses sentiments étaient un chaos total. Elle même ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait réellement avoir avec Konan.

Pour se changer les idées, elle se mit à observer un peu plus attentivement le lieu où elle se trouvait, et c'est là qu'elle s'en aperçut. Tous les regards, masculins, mais surtout féminins était braqués sur elles, plus particulièrement sur Konan. Hinata se demandait si Konan savait l'effet qu'elle produisait autour d'elle ? Elle semblait s'en foutre royalement. Peut être qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

 **« This was never the way I planned, »**

Hinata écarquilla les yeux quand elle s'aperçut qu'au loin, sur une scène à peine plus grande que le salon de Sasuke et Tenten, le groupe Abysse se représentait. Le groupe préféré de Tenten ! Elle s'était même levée d'un bond, la bouche entrouverte et rougie aussitôt quand elle entendit Konan rire. Elle se rassit aussitôt honteuse.

« Tu es vraiment trop mignonne, » lui dit Konan tout en lui effleurant la joue avec le doigt.

Hinata garda les yeux rivés sur le groupe Abysse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le visage cramoisie et elle se sentait littéralement incapable de croiser le regard de la femme qui lui faisait perdre toute sa raison. À vrai dire, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la chanteuse aux cheveux roses ou même sur les paroles. Elle était trop perturbée par Konan. C'était complètement dingue, c'était tellement irréel.

 **« I kissed a boy...nah, just kidding,**

 **I kissed a girl »**

 **« Hell, yeah, I kissed a girl**

 **and I fucking like it ! »**

L'air lui manquait. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration quand Konan lui avait touché la joue. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Elle avait l'impression d'être une autre.

 **« It felt so wrong, it felt so right,**

 **I think I'm in love tonight »**

Elle avait terriblement besoin de prendre l'air. Tout était confus, elle était complètement chamboulée. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Konan qui l'observait avec la plus grande attention, et juste ça, juste le fait que Konan la regarde, la déstabilisait totalement. Comment une femme aussi belle, aussi charismatique que Konan pouvait bien avoir envie de faire avec _elle_?

Elle.

Juste Hinata.

 **Hope you don't mind it 'cause**

 **I'm going to do it again**

 **I want to know your name,**

 **it fucking matter**

Ouais, juste Hinata.

La réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne voudrait même pas d'elle-même. Elle n'était qu'une..qu'une..sal..qu'une sa...

Elle se leva brusquement.

« Je vais prendre l'air, » dit-elle et sans même attendre de réponse de la part de Konan, elle prit la direction de la terrasse. Elle était immense et l'air glacial. Hinata serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, elle n'était pas assez habillée pour ce temps, elle pouvait sentir ses poils sur ses bras s'hérisser.

 **What I want to do with you,**

 **it's not what good girls do**

 **This girl was so magical,**

 **soft skin, red lips, so kissable**

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde et s'y appuya. Tokyo brillait de mille feux. Elle aimait cette ville, elle détestait cette ville. Elle voulait y rester autant qu'elle voulait partir. Où était sa place ? Hinata n'en avait plus la moindre idée.

 **Hell, yeah, I kissed a girl**

 **and I fucking like it !**

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Hinata sursauta. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que Konan l'avait suivi et qu'elle s'était mise à coté d'elle. Ses yeux topazes la scrutaient avec la plus grande curiosité. Hinata détourna le regard intimidée.

« N..non, » voulut la rassurer Hinata « je..je vou.. »

Elle ferma un court instant les yeux. Son bégaiement recommençait. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait tellement stupide, tellement ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire preuve de plus d'assurance ? Il fallait toujours qu'elle ait l'air faible et empotée.

 _Parce que t'es une putain de salope, c'est pour ça._

La voix rauque avait ressurgi d'un coup dans sa tête. Elle se mit à serrer tellement fort ses coudes qu'elle en eut mal.

 _Et tu le sais chérie, tu sais ce que tu vaux, c'est à dire, absolument...rien du tout._

 **Elle allait pleurer. Elle allait vomir. Elle avait envie de mourir. Elle..**

« Hinata, » lui souffla Konan en rapprochant son visage du sien, « regarde moi. »

Et la voix disparut. Et plus rien d'autre n'existait à p art les yeux couleurs soleil de Konan et ses lèvres pulpeuses qui murmuraient son prénom. Si elle en avait eu l'audace, Hinata se serrait jeter dans ses bras et aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais Hinata resta immobile.

Totalement immobile.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre de l'une et de l'autre. Il aurait juste fallu qu'Hinata s'avance un peu et elles se serrer toucher. Sauf que ni Hinata, ni Konan ne fit le moindre mouvement. Hinata cessa de fixer les lippes de la jeune femme et croisa le regard brûlant de Konan.

« Il est tard, » souffla Konan en éloignant brusquement son visage.

Hinata resta bêtement dans la position initiale. Elle avait l'impression que de la lave lui coulait dans les veines, elle avait tellement chaud alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques secondes elle frissonnait à cause du temps hivernal. Des sensations étrangères lui vrillèrent le bas du ventre quand elle se rendit compte qu'elles avaient faillit s'embrasser et...qu'elles ne l'avaient pas fait.

« J'ai un rendez-vous professionnel aux aurores demain, » fit Konan en lui tournant le dos, « je vais rentrer, » elle se mit à consulter son téléphone portable « est-ce que tu veux que je t'appelles un taxi ? »

Hinata réussit enfin à bouger de la balustrade et regarda Konan qui lui tournait toujours le dos et qui semblait particulièrement absorbée par son téléphone.

« Non, je peux me débrouiller,» dit-elle en attardant son regard un peu trop sur la courbure du dos de la jeune femme.

« Ok, du coup je, je vais y aller, » fit Konan. Sauf qu'au lieu de partir elle tourna son beau visage vers Hinata qui remarqua que ses yeux topazes étaient redevenu aussi froids qu'une nuit d'hiver.

Hinata s'humecta les lèvres. Bordel de merde. Si sa mère savait qu'elle jurait dans sa tête maintenant elle lui dirait sans doute qu'elle était une fille de mauvais goût. Mais bordel de merde, Hinata n'avait jamais autant désiré embrasser une personne de toute sa vie. Elle voulait s'emparer des lèvres de Konan, faire glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, elle voulait caresser la courbe de son dos, elle voulait goûter à sa nuque, elle voulait que Konan la prenne dans ses bras et la sert le plus fort possible contre elle.

Elle voulait...elle voulait...elle _la_ voulait toute entière.

« On se voit jeudi, » lui dit Konan avant de s'éloigner une bonne fois pour toute.

Hinata se contenta d'acquiescer la tête. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle se laissa glisser par terre.

C'était trop tard maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus envisager sa vie sans Konan, et cette pensée la terrifiait autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment pourquoi, tout au fond d'elle, Hinata était sûre et certaine que Konan ne la traiterait jamais de salope.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se releva lentement. Elle releva le menton, ouvrit les paupières et fut surprise de voir la chanteuse de Abysse, une cigarette électronique à la main, l'observer.


End file.
